Fangs of the Snake
by NeoVaihlo
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke face against new rivals as the Hidden Ice, Shadow and Sand Villages enter Konoha for a new home. But one of these shinobi will undertake forbidden jutsu’s to obtain a more powerful Sharingan. please reivew
1. Enter: The Mitarashi

Fangs of the Snake

Chapter 1: The Mitarashi's

"GWHAAA!"

The sound escaped the Genin's mouth as his opponent's foot shattered his rib cage. Up on the balcony, the other Genin shuddered as the winded ninja collapsed to the ground, clearly down and out. The proctor for the exam stepped forward and checked the fallen warrior, then stood up, exhaling smoke from his cigarette.

"The winner of this round, Kenshi Mitarashi." He said as the victorious ninja walked back to the balcony. Over by the stone hands, Anko Mitarashi and Lady Tsunade watched the Genin ascend the staircase. Tsunade leaned over to Anko.

"Well, he is a power house, I'll say that."

Anko nodded her head and scribbled on her clipboard. She then looked back at the Genin, who was watching the next fight; two kunoichi who were exchanging shuriken strikes while running around.

"Well, ever since Orochimaru destroyed Diaoha he has trained non-stop. I told him to take the Chunin exam last year, but he insisted on another year." Anko sighed.

Tsunade smiled and looked back at the match as one of the girls was struck in the foot by a stray shuriken.

"He is definitely your brother, Anko."

The examiner smiled at these words. It had been six years since they had had to flee from the destruction of Diaoha, and it had been six months since Orochimaru had assassinated the Third Hokage and attempted to destroy Konoha.

The proctor for the exam, Senten Jimona, was a tall black jounin with a folded Demon Wind Shuriken strapped to each of his shins. He looked at the examination board as the next names flashed: Rock Lee vs. Sanata Leon. Senten smiled remembering that six months ago the medical ninja had told Gai that Lee would never fight again, now here he is again.

"Ready?" he asked, and both combatants nodded. Senten leapt back, "Begin!"


	2. Back to Konoha: The Originals Return

Chapter 2: The Originals Return

"KAKASHI SENSEI! WHY?!?!"

The words of Naruto Uzumaki rang through the area like a signal for people to take cover. Whenever Naruto got upset, it usually ended with someone getting hurt, mostly innocent bystanders.

Kakashi Hatake sighed and scratched the back of his head, thinking as to how he could end this argument without something getting destroyed. Naruto's teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha sighed and hung their heads, both knowing what was coming.

"Naruto, watching the next round of the Chunin Exams will be good for you. Several of the Genin this year could even give you a challenge."

At these words, Naruto snapped.

"What?!? Sensei! I am a Chunin! How could a Genin ever beat me, or even give me a challenge? I mean, I defeated that Gaara guy and Kabuto, not to mention Neji Hyuga and Kiba! So why do I need to go? They should have to go-"

"They are going."

"Then I shouldn't because I beat them all! Why won't you-"

**_"Hidden Finger Jutsu!"_** Kakashi had had enough, swooping behind Naruto faster then a hawk, and, in a low crouch, jabbed up Naruto's…rear door. **_"Thousand Years of Death!"_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he soared across rooftops holding onto his anus.

Sasuke sighed again, his head in his right hand.

"I knew that was coming, I just knew it."

Beside him, Sakura was trying not to laugh. Kakashi turned to the two, who both paid close attention instantly.

"I want the two of you going as well." He said, and they nodded. Kakashi returned the nod, then vanished in a puff of smoke.

_"I gotta learn how to do that."_ Sasuke thought as he and Sakura got to their feet and walked away.

_One month later_

Naruto ran as fast as he could move in order to get to the arena where the finals for the Chunin Exams took place.

"Damn it! I had to sleep in today, didn't I? Well, Jiraiya teaching me the Rasengan jutsu took a lot of chakra, but still! Oohh, if I'm late, Kakashi sensei will kill me!"

A Genin ninja made his way to the entrance of the arena so he could meet his opponent. Just as he turned the corner, a running Chunin collided head on with him.

"HEY! Watch where you're going, you moron!" Naruto shouted as he jumped to his feet. The Genin he had collided with slowly got to his feet and looked at Naruto with piercing green eyes. His spiked blonde hair waved in the wind. His blue and red shirt was sporting a rip in the front, revealing chiseled abs. On the boy's back was a katana, the strap crossing over his chest, along which there where around a dozen shuriken attached. His green and blue pants were sporting several rips, and his kunai holster had a hole in the front. Overall, he looked rather intimidating.

"Maybe you should slow up a bit when nearing a corner, you idiot." The boy retorted. Naruto fought back the argument and ran past into the arena, shooting the boy a leering glare.

"Finally, we were starting to think you weren't gonna make it!"

Sakura remover her hand from the chair she had been saving for Naruto and snuggled closer to Sasuke, who rolled his eyes but did not move. Naruto sank into the chair and scanned the crowd for the guy he had run into earlier.

"Not here." He muttered, causing Sakura to look over at him in surprise.

Down in the arena, Senten Jimona walked into the middle of the battlefield the crowded stands fell silent and watched anxiously, hoping for a good show from the Genin participating. Senten smiled and raised his right hand up, and from the door he had entered from came the Genin.

"Only twelve…that's not a lot." Naruto said as he counted the Genin before doing a double take. "Hey! It's Bushy Brow! And…there's that jerk!"

Senten looked at the Genin and smiled, knowing that they all would put on a great show for the spectators. He pointed to Rock Lee and a boy with short-cropped green hair and two giant shuriken on his back.

"You all know where to go." He told the others, who all headed to a spectators box. Senten then shouted for the entire arena to hear, "The first pairing is Rock Lee vs. Xio Chiwa!" he waited for total silence, then…"BEGIN!"


	3. The Chunin Battles: Bushy Brows Brawl!

Chapter 3: The Chunin Battles: Bushy Brows Brawl!

****

Lee faced down his opponent with a grin.

_"Finally, I have arrived here, at the finals."_ He looked up into the stands and spotted Sakura, and he turned red. _"This time, my dear Sakura, I will not fall."_ He thought as he turned attention back to his opponent.

Xio glared at Lee as his focus wandered. _"I'll teach the consequences of ignoring me."_ He thought as he drew a kunai from his holster.

Lee watched Xio draw a kunai, then struck. He ran forward and punched at Xio's chest, then suddenly froze. _"What? Why can't I move?"_ He moved his eyes down and saw it; Xio's shadow.

Xio smiled. "Hands free jutsus. I can use weak techniques with hand signs. Now I have you in my Shadow Possession Jutsu!" he then brought his hands up to his chest and started to strike hand signs with Lee mimicking without a choice. Xio smiled again, watching Lee's puzzled expression. "Since you can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu, I don't have to worry about the backfire of this attack!" he shouted, raising his left hand to his lips.

Lee's eyes popped in shock.

"_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**_

Lee was blasted clear across the arena and tumbled to a stop near a tree growing near the wall. Shakily, he got to his feet and looked at Xio, who had released the Shadow Possession just before his attack had connected, therefore receiving no damage. Lee growled in frustration and leapt onto one of the tree's branches. Crouching of the limb, he removed the weights attached to his shins and dropped them.

Xio smirked as he watched the weights fall. _"Like dropping a few weights will help you."_ He thought as they neared the ground, then hit. Two gigantic craters were smashed into the ground from the weights, and the earth beneath Xio's feet trembled.

"What the hell?!?" he shouted as he stumbled.

"Yeah, that scares a lot of people."

Xio's head snapped around at the sound of Lee's voice right behind him. No one there. Then a fist connected with his right cheek and sent him flying across the arena and into the wall with a loud crunch.

Lee smiled as he lowered his fist. "That ends it, my friend." He said as the dust settled to reveal- "A substitution!!" Lee gasped in shock as he looked at the log lodged in the wall. Then he heard the whirr of a shuriken behind him and turned. One Xio's giant shuriken was whizzing at his head!

Xio puffed slightly as he watched the blade near Lee. He wasn't surprised to see him vanish from sight just as the shuriken was about to connect. He was surprised when Lee's foot connected with his lower jaw and sent flying into the air.

Lee leapt up after Xio and wrapped him with his arm tape, then grabbed him in a bear hug as they turned headfirst towards the ground and flew down, Lee twisting and turning them into a giant free falling twister.

"Take this!" Lee shouted. **_"Primary Lotus!"_**

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted as the dust and debris from the crash into the ground shot into the stands, showering spectators with bits of dirt and rock. When then dust settled, Naruto could tell there was no Substitution this time; Xio was out cold.

Senten rose his arm in the air and shouted, "The winner, Rock Lee!"

The crowd erupted with shouts and cheers as Lee walked over to the other Genin waiting to fight. As he approached, two more Genin leapt down into the arena.

"Him again!" Naruto growled as he watched the Genin with the katana walk to the center of the battlefield.

Senten looked at both combatants and shouted, "The second match, Raul Bitro vs. Kenshi Mitarashi, BEGIN!"


	4. Strength and Speed: The Battles Continue

Chapter 4: Strength and Speed: The Battles Continue!

No sooner had the proctor announced the beginning of the match did Raul dash in and strike at Kenshi. The attack connected, and Raul drifted right through Kenshi like he was a ghost. The stands fell deathly silent, except for one spectator.

"What he hell??!!!!" Naruto shouted as he watched Raul shake off the shock of the failed hit and throw several shuriken at Kenshi. Again, the attacks drifted through him like he wasn't even there.

After several minutes of failed attacks, Raul fell to his knees, panting, out of weapons and severely depleted on chakra. Kenshi approached him and drew his sword, the sunlight flashing off of it as he pointed it at Raul's throat.

"Give up?" Kenshi asked, and Raul looked down at the ground, defeated. Kenshi sheathed his sword and walked back to the stands where the others waited their turn.

Senten shook his head in disbelief and announced the victory. He then checked a slip of paper and announced, "The next battle will be between Koaru Mazaki and Asumi Tsubaki!"

From the group of remaining Genin emerged a tall black haired boy and a dark haired girl. They stopped at the center and faced each other. Senten gave them a moment to size each other up.

Koaru looked down at Asumi, since he was a bit taller then she was. Her leaf headband was tied to her right shin right below her shuriken holster. She wore loose purple shorts with a black and blue belt hanging lopsided from the belt loops on the right side. Her t-shirt was white with blue lettering spelling "Looks Can Kill" and on her lower back was a pair of Butterfly Swords. Koaru smiled, amused and slightly infatuated with the kunoichi.

"_She will make this interesting."_ He thought, remembering her flawless win the preliminaries.

Asumi quickly checked Koaru over; muscular upper body and legs, long black hair in a ponytail, two katanas strapped to his left hip, black long sleeved shirt with a white vest over top of that with the front open. He wore black shorts with his shuriken holster on his right side. His leaf headband, which was on his left shoulder, had several additional symbols carved into it.

"_This will be fun."_ Asumi thought was she readied her stance.

Senten checked both combatants and shouted, "BEGIN!"

Asumi threw several shuriken at Koaru, who did a low limbo and backhanded out of the path of two kunai. Asumi did not let up, quickly striking four hand signs.

"**_Clone Jutsu!"_** Around six-dozen clones appeared in the arena, and Koaru was in a pickle. Asumi could have the clones distract him while she prepared a powerful jutsu, or she could let Koaru waste his energy trying to find the real body among the clones. She had the upper hand, and Koaru knew it.

"Ah shit…" Koaru muttered as he looked through the sea of clones, hoping to pick the real one from the copies, which were now running all different directions. Koaru's eyes snapped open. _"That's it!"_

Asumi circled around till she saw Koaru's back, then drew her swords, rushed in and struck him in the spine. She smiled as all of her clones vanished in a blast of smoke; she saw that her blades were stuck in a rock.

"What?!" she shouted as she tried to dislodge her blades.

"That's right, Substitution." Said a voice from below her. Looking down, she saw a hand burst from the ground and grab her ankle.

"Earth Style?!?!" Asumi shouted as she released her swords and tried to get free of Koaru's grip. It was a lost cause. Koaru gave a hearty tug and Asumi was pulled down into the ground up to her neck, trapped.

Koaru burst through the ground and stood above Asumi, smiling.

"Give up?" he asked as he crossed his arms and staring down at her. Asumi struggled for a moment, then went still and muttered something.

"Sorry," Koaru said as he crouched to get closer. "Didn't catch that."

Asumi whipped her head up and glared at him. "I said 'Not on your life!'" she then moved her chakra to her right foot and kicked straight up and struck Koaru in the face, sending him into the air. She then pulled herself out of the ground as Koaru landed in a heap on the ground. Shakily he got to his feet, smiling as he looked at Asumi.

"Finally, I have an opponent worthy of my best jutsu."

Asumi returned the smile and started striking hand signs. "Same here."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were watching with anticipation. Sasuke was actually shaking with anticipation. Sakura noticed and smiled as Naruto shouted encouragement to Koaru.

"Don't let a girl beat you! Kick her butt! Sow her whose bos-"

Sakura silenced him by punching his gut and knocking his wind out.

Koaru held both of his hands at his left side, his palms cupped around a shining sphere of chakra, which was turning into ice.

On the other side of the arena, Asumi's hands were glowing with blue chakra. She crouched down and touched the ground; a solitary rose grew from the earth, fully matured, it's petals gleaming in the sunlight. Asumi picked the rose and channeled her chakra into it, and it grew to the size of a large staff.

Koaru unleashed his attack. Moving his fists to both of his sides, he separated the chakra sphere and held a piece in each hand. He then threw the one in his left hand and it became a giant high-speed ice boulder, soaring straight at Asumi.

"_**Arctic Demolition Jutsu!"**_

Asumi spun the giant rose and slammed the tip of the stem into the ground.

"**_Rose Fury Jutsu!"_**

Thousands of giant rose stems shot out of the ground and all shot towards the giant ball of ice, shattering it to pieces. The lethal vines then turned and shot at Koaru, who had taken off towards Asumi with his right hand trailing behind, the chakra causing the ice sphere to become a blue flame. The power of the energy caused the air to shimmer as he approached Asumi, who pulled the rose out of the ground and held it ready, the rose petals all pointing straight up and shining in the sunlight, sharp as razors.

Three feet from each other, the final attacks were unleashed.

"_**Frozen Flame Jutsu!"**_

"_**Petal Blade Jutsu!"**_


	5. End of the Exams!

Chapter 5: Graduation of Chunin: The Other Fights Aren't Important

The entire stadium was silent as the clouds of dust settled around the final point of contact. Soon, two dark outlines were visible to the spectators.

"Damn you, show off."

"I wish that was all there was to be said, but you got me too."

With that both Koaru and Asumi collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Senten approached the pair, and had to suppress a laugh. Both were smiling, and in their fall, their hands had landed on top of each other. Shaking his head as medical shinobi carried the pair out, he checked his slip of paper again, followed with announcement of the next match.

Up in the stands, Naruto sat up groggily.

"What happened?" he asked, then looked around himself. The stands were empty under the bright stars of the midnight sky. "AAAGH! How long was I out for?? I missed all the action!!"

The next day Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were having a typical day; Sasuke and Naruto were fighting, Sakura was training, and Kakashi was reading his…_book_ (that perv…GET A ROOM!)

"Ouch ouch ouch!!"

Naruto was shouting as Sasuke stepped on the side of his face. "Fine, be that way!" Naruto shouted.**_ "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_**

Sakura sighed and continued her chakra control, trying to harness the air around her so she could walk on the air. (Wind Style) Kakashi turned a page, giggling like a little girl. The sudden shout of surprise was what made the two stop their work.

Kenshi was walking towards the group, the wind blowing his blonde hair around his head. Kakashi got up to his feet and walked in front of his group defensively.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked in his usual calm and casual voice. Kenshi's response was passing out at his feet. The four ninja rushed around him trying to find out what had happened.

"He was under a mind control jutsu." Kakashi said at last. Sasuke looked at his arm, and gasped in surprise.

"I'm….I'm bleeding!"

Sakura checked and sure enough there was a cut on Sasuke's arm. "When did that happen?" she asked aloud.

In a dark old dojo, a cloaked ninja crouched low over some strange glowing symbols on the floor. From an inside pocket, the figure drew out a small glass bottle with blood inside it.

"The blood of the Uchiha boy. Now all I need is the blood of a Hyuga."


	6. Forbidden Alchemy Jutsu

Chapter 6: Forbidden Alchemy: Fusion of Kekei Genkai

"I hope that he will be alright." Hinata said as she and Sakura eased Kenshi into Naruto's bed. They had decided that Naruto's place was the closest, so the two girls were taking care of the unconciouse Chunin. Sakura looked out the window, a slight frown on her face. Hinata took notice and asked in a concerned voice, "Is everything alright?"

Sakura looked back at her friend. "No, its nothing. Just...I was trying to figure out how Sasuke was injured without his noticing." Hinata shrugged and continued with applying a wet cloth to Kenshi's brow. Sakura looked out the window and continued with her pondering.

Neji Hyuga was called the most brilliant Chunin in the Hidden Leaf Village. Currently, he is deep in the forest, all alone, unless you count in the enemy he is trying to defeat.

"Damn you!" Neji shouted as he recieved another cut on his arm from the katanas that his opponent was wielding. Neji looked for an opening, then spun to the right just as the left blade swung down at his head. From the corner of his eye, Neji saw the man pull out a handful of shuriken.

"Here!" shouted the hooded ninja as he threw the lethal stars at Neji.

**_"Rotation!"_** Neji's absolute defensive jutsu was up and blocking just as the first bladed star made its was to his throat. It now bounced away from him and landed point down in the leaf strewn dirt. The remaining shuriken also bounced off the impenetrable whirlwind of chakra.

"Fine," muttered the shinobi. "Be that way."

Neji continued his counter attack as hundreds of kunai flew at him from all directions. He spun faster to keep up with the pace, then froze in place. He looked down at his feet. Two hands had grabbed his ankles from within the ground.

"And that's game." came a voice from the earth as Neji felt himself get yanked into the earth.

"Fifty-nine…sixty!" Naruto shouted as he dropped to his knees after completing his training of sixty back-flip kicks against a tree branch ten feet off the ground. He straightened up, stretched, and started his way back to the Village, thoroughly convinced that he deserved a bowl of ramen. He was halfway through deciding what he was going order to have on his soup when he tripped over something.

"AAAAAGH-OOMPH!" Naruto shouted as he flopped face first into the ground. Turning over he noticed that he had tripped over a bloodstained kunai. Instinctively he snatched a shuriken from his pouch and rolled to his feet, scanning the area around him. There were kunai and shuriken lying all over the leave covered ground, except for a small area where the leaves had been blown away beside even more kunai and shuriken. And in the middle of the clearing was-

"Neji!" Naruto shouted as he rushed towards the head poking out of the ground. Naruto stopped short of his ally, horrified. Neji was stuck in the earth up to his shoulders, and the veins through which the chakra for the Byakugan flowed had been sliced. Neji was now breathing slowly with blood covering his face and mouth. Naruto grabbed Neji under the shoulders and pulled him out, slowly. As soon as Neji was out, he tried to get to his feet.

"What the?!?" Naruto asked perplexed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Gotta stop him…he has Byakugan blood…" Neji said weakly as he collapsed to the ground. Naruto hoisted him over his shoulders.

"Come on, Hyuga. If I don't get you back, Tenten will kill me."

Back at the abandoned dojo, the cloaked shinobi was mixing the two stolen bloods while channeling his chakra into the marks on the ground, which were now glowing a dark purple. He then lowered his hood, raised a kunai, and slit the veins around his eyes. Blood poured from the wounds, and he let it drip into the vile of stolen blood in his hand. He then channeled his chakra into the vile and snapped hand signs while holding it. He stepped into the glowing symbols and struck the final hand sign.

"_**Forbidden Jutsu: Kekei Genkai Fusion!"**_

The blood in the vile swirled and glowed with a bright white light, then simmered back into calmness. The shinobi raised the vile above his head and poured the blood into the cuts on his face. He hands glowed with a sickly green light and he slapped them onto his face.

"_**Forbidden Jutsu: Blood Mergence Fusion!"**_

He then dropped to the ground, withering and twitching in pain as the forbidden jutsu's worked through his body. He then stopped, and slowly stood up in the darkness. Raising his head as he blinked the remainder of the blood out of his eyes, Koaru Mazaki smiled in triumph.

"Finally, the Mazaki Clan will be recognized, for have given birth to a new Kekei Genkai! The Korogan: Piercing Shadow Eye!"


	7. Bloodline Clash: Sharingan vs Korogan

Chapter 7: Bloodline Clash: Sharingan vs Korogan

Sasuke Uchiha walked through the lower slums of the Hidden Leaf Village, through the area he had once called home, before Itachi had…Sasuke shook his head to rid himself of the thought. He would avenge the Uchiha clan, and he would do it soon.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to look down the street. Kiba Inuzuka was running up to him with his pet ninja dog Akamaru close behind.

"Kiba, what do you want?" Sasuke asked, not in the mood to be disturbed. The beast master shinobi smiled and cracked his neck, relieving some tension.

"Nothing much, just looking for clues as to what happened to that kid, Xio." He said as he bent down and picked up Akamaru. Sasuke shook his head, no longer interested in the Genin.

"Well, I'll tell you if I hear anything, ok?" Sasuke said as he turned and walked away. Kiba watched him go, his expression soft.

"Poor guy. Must be hard to come here."

Sasuke continued to walk through the old Uchiha district when he came to his old training dojo where he and Itachi used to hang out. Sighing deeply, Sasuke slid the door aside and entered. It was dark, but that was to be expected seeing as it was getting late in the day. Sasuke hadn't expected to see a flash of silver and have to raise a kunai to keep his head attached to his shoulders.

"What?! Who are you?!" Sasuke shouted as he leapt back and drew a second kunai, his eyes flashing as he activated the Sharingan. He scanned the room, and was unable to anything. Taking a step forward, he felt his leg bump into a wire. Looking down he saw a trip wire. He quickly took a step back and heard a snap. Looking back down, he saw that he had stepped on another wire. All around him, he then saw hundreds of trip wires. Above him, a hole opened in the roof, and several kunai shot down from the roof.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke shouted as he leapt back, feeling himself hit several more wires. Quickly looking around, he flattened himself on the ground as hundreds of senbon shot overhead and angled around him, peppering the walls and ground in razor sharp needles. Getting up, he saw that more wires had appeared in the room.

_"Damn it, I've gotta get here."_ He thought as he started to strike hand signs.

"_**Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu!"**_ he shouted as several fireballs shout through the room and burnt the wires.

"Dumb move, Uchiha." Koaru said as he stood by the entrance. He smiled as he watched the roof collapse, burying Sasuke and the evidence of his own crimes. "Stupid shinobi are amusing." He said as he turned from the destruction.

"Then you must never be bored of yourself." Sasuke said as he rushed up behind Koaru and kicked him in the gut, knocking his wind out. Koaru exhaled sharply as he flew backwards, barely managing to twist and land on all fours. Rising to his feet, he glared at Sasuke.

"So, you want to test Eyes, do you?" he asked, and Sasuke stiffened a bit, then started into hand signs again. Koaru also started to strike signs as well, perfectly mimicking Sasuke.

"_**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"**_ Both jutsu's struck each other in the middle of the street and exploded, causing a few old houses to collapse from the force.

Sasuke looked through the smoke, keeping his guard raised as he tried to spot Koaru. Suddenly, her heard the sound of chirping, growing louder and louder until he saw the blue chakra.

"Oh Shit!" Sasuke shouted as he leapt back and released a Fireball jutsu. The blast knocked Koaru off target and he released his Chidori on a small house. The jutsu blew an entire wall off the house, and it collapsed from the strain. Sasuke looked at Koaru with worry. As far as he knew, only Kakashi and himself knew the Chidori jutsu. Koaru turned to face Sasuke, and he saw his eyes. Koaru's eyes had turned dark blue with black and silver markings around the inside of the pupil.

"Do you understand yet?" Koaru asked, and Sasuke felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "My eyes allow me to read your jutsu through your own eyes and copy them. I don't even need to see them to learn them. "

Sasuke knew one thing at that moment; he needed more help. He hated to admit it, but this ninja was out of his league.

"Hey." Sasuke turned in shock and saw Kenshi standing beside him, hands in his pockets and look of calm on his face. Kenshi turned to face Sasuke, and Sasuke saw that he too had strange eyes. The pupils were gold with black markings around the eye itself. "Go on, I'll stall him." Kenshi said as he turned back to Koaru, who was powering up his Frozen Flame attack. Sasuke nodded in thanks and ran. Kenshi looked back at Koaru again, his eyes scanning his opponent. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, and Koaru smiled.

"For the same reason you did, Miterashi."

Kenshi drew his sword and pointed it at Koaru, the sunlight gleaming off the blade. "Don't ever mention my past sins." He said as Koaru drew his katanas.

"Whatever, you hypocrite."


End file.
